


Can't Be Tamed

by Littlejaybird94



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: King Teddy!verse, M/M, Skrulls - Freeform, more tags when I think of them and story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorrek didn’t know that he had pushed himself to his feet, but he could see the absolute hate in the human’s eyes as he looked up at him, lip twitching as he spat a mouthful of blood and saliva to the clean floor. He had no idea why, but it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And the fact the young male had put up such a fight made Dorrek’s lips twitch, as smile creeping across his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh gods he was bored.

Sitting in his thrown, Dorrek sighed, or growled, rather. He sat, slumped in the giant chair, knees spread and right hand gripping the arm rest with clawed fingers, his other arm bent to support his giant, lined chin with his palm. His golden blond hair hung on his forehead, encircled buy a dark silver crown, which cast a shadow over his intense blue eyes. 

Next to him sat Xavin, his long time friend and adopted sister. Or brother. Dorrek could never really tell. Xavin was as fluid with her gender as water through a winding river; she changed and shifted to how she felt and needed at the time.

At this moment, her long, dark brown hair cascaded down her front; covering her signature pointed ears and making her face appear more narrow than usual. Her typical female Skrull appearance was a great contrast to Dorrek, who preferred to keep his hybrid form rather than taking on a more Skrull like appearance. He kept the pointed ears and powerful lined chin, but his skin was a much lighter green and seemed to compliment by his straw colored hair. His build was much bulkier and from the top of his shoulders grew thick, plated guards. Often had he walked down the halls of the ship and felt the intrusive gaze of other Skrulls on him, his height and size making him tower over most.

But here, at the head of the captain’s room, sitting beside Xavin in his thrown, he seemed to fit in perfectly. No one dared challenge him, even the ships captain was wary as to how he approached the young male. Dorrek wasn’t known to have a temper, but still, no one provoked him in fear of him one day losing it.

“You know, they’ve been gone awhile.”

Xavin’s voice was low and lazy sounding. Her position in her chair almost mirrored his own, except her slender legs were crossed. She looked up at him from under her fringe and sighed, raising an eyebrow. “Do we know what they called us in here for? Surely the commanders can decide whether or not what the scouts have bought back is useful.”

Dorrek shrugged. “Maybe they have news? We haven’t scouted Earth in a long time. Not since…” He trailed off, eyes growing dark. 

The last time he had seen Earth, he was little more than a hatchling. He had been taken away and raised there by his moth—, Princess Anelle’s midwife after being sentenced to death. But it seemed the Empire had a change of heart, seeking him out and claiming him back and raising him to be the Emperor of the Skrull Empire. He had gone through training to be a Super-Skrull with Xavin and stayed with her family, learning what he needed to know about his heritage before undergoing lessons with the Royal Council. He was a fast and respectful learner, always punctual and never spoke back. He respected his elders and always worked his hardest in all his studies. In all, the Empire was glad that the youngster had been accepted back into their midst.

But he still held a soft spot for the planet he had originally been raised on. He remembered the apartment he and his mother, or rather guardian, Sarah, had lived in. He remembered his first day of elementary school and loving to play a sport called basketball. On his sixteenth birthday with the Empire he had even pierced his ears, five on each one, like he had remembered seeing as a child. The metal rings humans thread through their flesh had fascinated him, and still continued to, even now. He liked how the metal caught the light and added to his already obscure appearance.  
But something he remembered but never spoke of to anyone, was his human name. 

The Skrull midwife had named herself Sarah and he could still remember her plain as day. Her human appearance mirrored his own. Her long golden hair fell down over her shoulders and down her back and her kind blue eyes always kept a cautious eye of the child in her care. She was a little larger than most human women, not because her Skrull form was, but rather because she chose to be and he had liked that. He felt protected and secure when he curled up in her lap when she came home from work and her arms had always kept him warm if he crawled into her bed after a nightmare. He had loved her, he knew he had, and it still pained him as he remembered her fiery death. It hadn’t been necessary, but it had happened anyway.

But her voice, he remembered even now. The way she spoke his name, his Earth name, was the most comforting thing he had ever known and how he cried for her when he was recovered. He had wept and wailed and keened her for her as he sat alone in his room, her words playing over in his head as he sat in the dark, till one day, alone and exhausted from his tears, her voice seemed to cut through his grief, resonating in his mind.  
You’re okay, Little Prince, she said, the words now having a whole new meaning to the child. Theodore, my son, you’re okay now. You have to be strong for me okay? I’m okay now; I’ll always be with you. You’re going to be all right Teddy.

Curled up, half asleep and hiccupping from his crying, the words were like cool water on a burn. Its okay Teddy… He never spoke his name to anyone. Not after he pulled himself to his feet and let himself out of his room, finding his way to the ship’s captain and announcing he was better now, his face still wet and salty and eyes still red from tears. No Skrull would know that name, not even if he took a mate and had children of his own. No one here would know that name.

“Dorrek? You weren’t even listening were you?”

Dorrek shook his head and blinked a few times, eyes coming back into focus and staring into Xavin’s irritated brown ones. “What were you saying? Was it important?”

Growling at his words, Xavin sat up straight and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “They’ve bought something of interest apparently, as a ‘gift’ for me being promoted.” 

Nodding, Dorrek remember that Xavin was basically one rank beneath him, now. If he were leader of the Empire she would be the equivalent of his advisor and second in command. She had received the promotion not more that two days ago, as they arrived to Earth. Suddenly, he was curious. A gift? What could they have gotten that could be worth of gift status? Usually if there was something the crew deemed unique or special, Xavin and himself had been able to express their interest and take it.

“Do you know what it is?” he queried, brows furrowed. He was almost worried at what it could be, now.

She shook her head. “No, no idea. Don’t worry, I’m just as concerned as you are.”

He was about when reply he heard shouts coming from just outside the room. His head spun around and his ears twitched. He could see Xavin in the corner of his eye doing the same as the yelling and commotion grew closer. He gripped his chair and his muscled tense as he prepared himself for what was about to come through that door.

Okay, nothing could prepare him what was dragged through that door.

Brown hair hung in front of a narrow face, which was contorted with rage. A purple and yellow bruise was already blooming on his left cheek beneath his deep amber eyes and his lip was split and bleeding. Dorrek felt his eyes drawn to the human’s slender but toned torso which twisted and tensed almost gracefully as he tried to fight back against his captors but to now avail since his wrists were bound by heavy bronze shackles. At least the scouts had been courteous enough to allow him his pants, though they hadn’t escaped completely unscathed, claws having torn them almost to ribbons on one side, leaving shallow cuts and scratches on one pale, lean thigh.

Dorrek didn’t know that he had pushed himself to his feet, but he could see the absolute hate in the human’s eyes as he looked up at him, lip twitching as he spat a mouthful of blood and saliva to the clean floor. He had no idea why, but it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And the fact the young male had put up such a fight made Dorrek’s lips twitch, as smile creeping across his features. 

He watched as the scouts kicked the back of the dark haired man’s legs, forcing him to his knees and pushing his face down in a bow. The human’s shoulders tensed in rebellion as he fought against the Skrull’s clawed hands to push his head back up. He would not bow to these creatures, not in a million years.

He only vaguely heard Xavin’s words of disapproval as she looked over the man. Though it seemed it wasn’t the kind of creature it was that she didn’t approve of, it was the gender. Dorrek had always wondered what Xavin had preferred, having never seen her with another male beside himself. But it seemed his speculations were correct, Xavin preferred females over males. He suppressed the need to clap his adopted sister on the shoulder and make a snarky comment on how “He’d always known.” Only, he didn’t have the time, regardless, as she was already jerking her thumb in his direction. 

“Give it to him.”

Dorrek froze, looking down at the dark haired man. His expression hadn’t changed and he still seemed intent of setting Dorrek alight with his eyes alone. He was to have this human? He felt a strange pang over excitement in his belly. He hadn’t been to earth for nearly fifteen years, the thought of having a human sparked huge interest in him. But still, he couldn’t help but look over the male and feel something akin to hunger, deep inside him. The way he fought back against those scouts, the spark of rebellion in his eyes. Dorrek could see himself having a lot of fun with this man.  
The scouts were looking up at him as well as Xavin and the human boy. It seemed the human had gone to make some kind of remark since he was now hanging his head between his shoulders, another mouthful of blood finding its way to the smooth, cold floor. He really needed to keep from slipping into deep thought like he did so often. 

“Take him to my room,” He said, waving his hand dismissively, earning a curious look from the scouts and an almost horrified expression from the human. “Carefully this time, I don’t need you damaging it anymore than you have.” 

He heard chains clink together as the Skrulls hurled the dark haired male away, quicker than last time as to give the human less of a chance to fight back. Taking his seat once more, he rested his elbows on his knees, entwining his fingers and pressing them to his mouth thoughtfully. This was going to be an interesting experience, he could tell that much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to calm himself down and think rationally. He had never been this worked up before; he had always kept a level head, no matter how frustrating the task. But the look in the human’s eyes, hooded and dark. His heart had started to beat faster as Dorrek pressed closer, but he didn’t smell of fear.

Nothing could have prepared him for what had happened. Not even an hour ago he and Xavin had been presented with a ‘gift’ from the Skrulls sent out to scout Earth. The gift was a man, a full-grown human male, and he was currently in Dorrek’s room, alone. Dorrek furrowed his brow. He wasn’t nervous; so to speak, he was more thrown off by how sudden this all had been. It wasn’t like humans were a common thing on the Skrull ship, and he hadn’t seen one since he was at least five years old. 

He stood outside his door, completely unsure of what to expect inside. He had already gone to open the large metal door that lead to his quarters a few times, but each time he had let his hand drop and continued to pace. He could not hear inside the room and had no idea what was going on. What could the man have been doing with himself, having been left alone for so long.

The lamp flying towards him as he finally opened the door was a good indication. He ducked out of the way, ears laying flat against his head and a growl instinctively tearing from his throat, but when he saw the human, the low gravelly sounded died down. The throw seemed to have been quite an effort, resulting in the human landing heavily on his side, one leg still hooked over the mattress. If the circumstances were different, Dorrek might have classed the position as “almost arousing,” or rather, that’s what Xavin would tell him. But the murderous intent in the human’s eyes seemed to quash any thoughts of such a thing. 

“Don’t come near me!” The human snarled, his voice raspy, obviously from over use.

Dorrek didn’t want to think about how the scouts had gone about capturing the man and transporting him here. He would assume they knocked the human out, but the injuries to the human’s face and his exhausted yet furious expression told him other wise. He wasn’t sure why, but that made him angry. He would discuss this with the scout’s commander when he got the chance.

He took another few steps forward, shutting the door behind him and watched as the human skittered back till he was pressed against the wall. His wrists were still shackled, but the chains had been adjusted so they were significantly shorter; just over an arms length, and locked to the bedpost. The male seemed intent on moving himself as far away from that bed as possible, arms stretched out in front of him as the bindings restricted his movement. Even in the dim lighting, Dorrek could see the shackles had rubbed the skin on his wrists raw and the bruise on his cheek had gotten much worse.

Despite the man’s words, he walked closer. There wasn’t too much the creature could do once he was close enough. The way the dark haired man’s whole body tensed and how his feet still kicked against the smooth floor to try push himself away made Dorrek tilt his head to the side, a frown on his face. He crouched down and leant forward, peering in at he human’s face. The man shied away instantly, his lip quivering and eyes wide despite his furious disposition turning, pressing his face against the wall like a shy child might do to their mother’s leg. Reaching out a giant, clawed hand, He took the man’s chin in between his finger and thumb and turned it, feeling the human fight against him.

“You know, usually when I greet someone, I say ‘hello’.” He said, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. His demeanor really betrayed his appearance most of the time. He was too nice to be scary. Xavin said it would be his downfall.

He could see the human biting his tongue, obviously biting back a vicious retort and he smirked, letting his chin go and sitting back, hooking his arms around his knees. The human was still trying to mesh with the wall, obviously uncomfortable with Dorrek’s eyes slowly scanning him, up and down, his index finger absent-mindedly stroking the tender, bruised flesh on the human’s face. He lowered his voice, speaking softly.

“I’m not going to do anything to you.”

The human’s face shot up, any anger in his expression suddenly gone, replaced with shock. Though that didn’t last long. His brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes.

“Then why am I here? Am I supposed to be some kind of pet? Something for you to stare at and play with when you’re bored?” He spat the words, eyes beginning to fill with tears, obviously against his own will. “Can I go home…?” The last words were whispered, a shred of hope finding its way in with them. 

Dorrek’s heart sank at his words. The man was pretty; there was no doubt. And the display he had shown when he was bought to the throne room had demonstrated a perfect amount of fight for his size. It would have been insulting if the man had just submitted. Skrulls respected and admired fight in a person, but his size meant it would not be impossible for him to be dominated. Again, that would have seemed as a mockery.

But Dorrek just couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing to the human. Anything like that would probably break the human at this stage, and the last thing he wanted to do was snuff out that fighting spirit in he found himself admiring so much. He was worried his next words would do just that.

“No, you cannot go home.” His tone was even and he held the human’s fiery, amber gaze. “I am sorry for what has happened to you and if it means anything I knew nothing about it. But you are mine now, and will be till I say otherwise.”

There was nothing Dorrek could do about the situation. They had already set course away from Earth and weren’t likely to return for many years, at the least. Really, he was doing the human a favor. If he had refused the gift the scouts had bought him, the human would have either been palmed off to someone with a lot less patience or sympathy or even worse, he could have been killed. If no one wanted him, then what was the point in keeping him alive? But something so pretty shouldn’t be thrown away like that; Dorrek wouldn’t have it.

The human’s lip trembled and he shook his head, brown hair swaying in front of his eyes as he spoke. “You disgust me.”

The words probably shouldn’t have hit as hard as they did and he maybe shouldn’t have responded in the manner he had. Reaching forward, he grasped the human’s arms in his hands, his clawed fingers easily wrapping all the way around his biceps. He was easily double the human’s height and four times his breadth and he felt the need to remind him of this. He was after all, doing him a favor.

He lifted him and held him at his eye level, their noses barely centimeters apart. Dorrek could feel the human trembling in his grasp and see the fear in his eyes, short, terrified breath flowing over his cheeks. He looked back and forward between those bright, light brown eyes and snorted. 

“That’s funny, because I see no reason for you to think that of me.” 

The words had bite to them, he knew as much, but they didn’t seem appropriate for his actions. He knew his grip would be uncomfortable for the male and the cuffs around his wrists forced his arms straight down in front of him. His feet were almost half a meter off the floor and Dorrek couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the man’s neck as he swallowed thickly, biting his lip.

The air shifted and suddenly he didn’t want to place the human back on the floor. The scent of fear wasn’t so strong in the air and Dorrek found his gaze had shifted up, meeting the human’s. There was a different intensity mixed in those eyes now and he felt his skin begin to heat up. His knuckles hit the wall as he pressed the human against it; their bodies flush against each other. He could feel the human’s cuffed wrists pressed against his stomach as well as his heart racing in his chest.

Well this was new. He found himself running his tongue over his bottom lip, wanting to be closer, find out what those pretty lips must taste like, if that voice is good for anything besides sharp, hateful words, what he would look like sprawled out beneath him-

He didn’t realize he had dropped the human till he heard him cry out in pain. He looked down and stumbled back, completely shaken by the noise and his own thoughts. The man looked up at him, a look of fear and confusion on his face as Dorrek stood, looming over him. He pressed back against the wall and averted his eyes biting his lip. He didn’t wish to submit but he didn’t wish to provoke the alien any more. 

Before he had a chance to make another move, Dorrek fled and the human was left, alone in the dark, cold room. His arms were still shackled to the bed as he rested his head against them, letting his first tears fall. He was never going home. 

—-

His fist hit the wall a little harder than he intended, causing the smooth metal to creak under his knuckles. What the hell was that? Sure, he knew the looks the scouts had given him when he ordered the human to be sent to his room had insinuated the Prince wished to engage in some sort of sexual activity with the male, but he had honestly never thought about it before. He just didn’t want to see the man hurt; it just seemed horrible that such a beautiful creature could be broken or killed just because no one wanted to step up and take responsibility. Accepting him had been a whim, but so had the whole “gift” idea, by the looks of it.

He tried to calm himself down and think rationally. He had never been this worked up before; he had always kept a level head, no matter how frustrating the task. But the look in the human’s eyes, hooded and dark. His heart had started to beat faster as Dorrek pressed closer, but he didn’t smell of fear.

Blasted creature… One moment he was snarling and throwing hateful comments and the next he was looking at him as if he was trying to ensnare the Prince. Dorrek shook his head. He had been standing in the hallway for quite some time. His thoughts fell back upon the human, still chained in his room. He wished he could remove the bindings, but he knew the first thing the creature would do was try to escape, which would be impossible.  
He shook his head, brow pressed to the wall and strands of blonde brushing against his ears. He had to step up. He had accepted this after all. But still, his stomach churned as he re-opened the door, ducking his head a little incase the human had found something else to throw at him. When nothing came, he peered inside the dark space and saw the man huddled, asleep, against the bedpost. It appeared as if he had tried to climb up onto the mattress but his chain had gotten so stuck on the post, he had to settle for sitting against it. He would be sore in the morning.

But, being the sort of character he was, Dorrek couldn’t help but sigh and walked slowly over. The bruise on the man’s cheek was a deep purple and framed with a sickly yellow. His hair was stringy and mattered with blood and sweat and his pants were in ruins, as well as his wrists. The creature at his feet surely looked pitiful

Reaching down, he slid his arm slowly up the human’s back, his hand cradling the man’s head. It seemed strange that the male’s entire skull fit into the palm of his hand, but then again, he did have really large hands. His other arm hooked under a set of bony knees and lifted, moving the man onto the bed. He was surprised that the awkward movement of his arms over his face didn’t want the human, but it seemed he was exhausted.  
Laying the human on his side he pulled a thick sheet over him before taking a step back. He wouldn’t be sleeping in his bed tonight. One might expect him to be a little annoyed, but he didn’t really mind. The beaten human needed it more than he did and he was happy to settle in the chair he had dragged over from the other side of the room, eye never leaving the man’s sleeping form.

It wasn’t till early in the morning, according to his clock anyway, that the human stirred. Roused but the soft clinking of chains, he noticed the human lift his head and look around. He must have still been exhausted since he wasn’t nearly as worked up as the night before. 

The man’s eyes looked around the room and back at his wrists, though he hadn’t quite focused on Dorrek yet. Slowly, the Prince slipped off his chair to his knees, allowing his form to shrink a little as he crept forward. He watched those thick, dark eye brows knit together as the male finally acknowledged he was there and couldn’t help but feel a smile curl at his lips when there was no aggressive response.

They sat there for a while, staring at each other. The human seeing no need to fight back, instead content to just lay in stubborn silence, whilst the Prince stared at those guarded amber eyes, his own blues ones sparked with interest.

“If I’m going to be staying here, you might as well know my name.” 

Dorrek almost jumped as the sound cut through the silence. His ears twitched and he tilted his head in question, waiting for the human to continue.

“I’m Billy.”

He didn’t realize what he had said till the words has escaped his lips. 

“I’m Teddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m enjoying myself immensely. I’ve already written chapter two for this and part way through chapter 3. I’m having too much fun. I’ve been talking about writing this for awhile, but Holly’s reaction when she edited this for me was great and I had to keep writing. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
